Starkiller's Rebellion
by saberstorm
Summary: He knows no fear. Pain only increases his power. Death is a friend to him. The Force is his ally, and his anger is the fury of the Force itself. His name is Starkiller; a symbol of hope to the Rebellion,; a symbol of fear to the Empire. The hunt is on.
1. A Symbol

Starkiller's Rebellion

Insert Standard Disclaimer

Note: I could use a proof-reader/co-author on this.

* * *

A body floated in deep space. Behind it, a massive space station slowly rotated, still under construction. A long scar of blackened metal blotched the indent that marked the stations primary weapon, a superlaser capable of destroying an entire planet. The scar was a testimony to the battle that had taken place nearly 3 days ago.

The body belonged to one Galen Marek the former apprentice of Darth Vader, now the martyred founder of a fledgling Rebel Alliance. Out here, it seemed certain that he would be forgotten, and his body never found.

A ship materialized nearby, running as silent as possible now that the cloaking device was deactivated. A small side hatch opened, and an odd, damaged droid stepped out, attached to a cable. Pushing away, the droid grasped Galen's body before pulling along the cable back into the ship, which cloaked as it flew away, entering hyperspace.

Inside the _Rouge Shadow_'s cockpit, Juno sighed in relief. They made it. They had recovered his body without being detected. Leaving the autopilot on, she headed to the medical bay where Proxy, Kota, and Bail Organa waited.

The blind Jedi and the Senator stood respectfully to one side as Proxy worked away at the machines around his former master's body. Juno waited patiently for the holodroid to finish so that they could hold a quick, private ceremony for their fallen friend.

It wasn't until Proxy whistled and began attaching an IV drip and a breath mask that Kota suddenly realized something. "By the Force," the old general muttered. "He's still alive."

Juno's neck nearly broke as her head snapped up, "What?"

"I agree," Proxy replied. "While tissue and nerve damage are extensive, he shows all the signs of being in an intense hibernation trance. The last time he did this was to survive my first attempt to kill him by shoving him out the airlock."

"Then he can still lead us," Bail whispered.

Proxy shook his head, "I'm afraid that is impossible, Senator. While he may be alive, the damage to him is extensive, beyond that of when Vader appeared to kill him on the _Executor_. Even with the _Empirical_, Vader was hard pressed to revive my master. We may not be able to revive him at all, and even if we were to do so, he would be crippled extensively."

Juno held back the urge to take her anger and frustration out on the holodroid. After believing he was gone for three days, and then suddenly finding he was alive had filled her with hope until Proxy explained the situation in full. "Is there nothing we can do?" she managed to get out.

"There are a few possibilities, but none that I would suggest without his approval," Proxy answered. "All of them would require mechanical attachments or grafts of some sort."

"Then we'll wait till he wakes up," Kota nodded. Slowly, he stepped towards the bed, his expression becoming blank. Juno could have sworn she felt a hint of the Force wash over her as the old Jedi concentrated. His shoulders slumped in weary sadness as he turned to the door, quietly remarking, "The Dark Side is strong in him."

That night, Juno's dreams were filled with the Emperor's visage, cackling madly as he fired streams of lightning into the Rebel Leaders. One by one they fell, screaming in pain. Then he turned toward her. _"He could not save his friends. He cannot save you either."_

The sound of a respirator behind her made her stiffen in fear. She couldn't run away, trapped as she was between Vader and the Emperor. She was dead. Then she heard boots hitting the polished floor behind her and heard the breathing getting closer. Vader was going to kill her. He got closer, and then walked right past her to stand between her and the Emperor.

And it wasn't Vader either. No, this figure was leaner, and his armor was different. Menacing, yet completely different. The Emperor backed away from this new figure, his face betraying his fear, and Juno saw the other Rebel Leaders stand up and walk over to her side.

"_You will not touch them,"_ the figure said, his voice similar to Vader's except it was as powerful as Vader's was menacing. _"I will not allow you."_ The figure pulled a lightsaber off of his belt, holding it in a reverse grip. Juno recognized it instantly before the red blade sprang to life.

Then it all vanished, all except her and the figure, who was now turned towards her. He stretched out a hand and caressed her face, the claws attached to his gauntlets not even scratching her. But she didn't flinch away from his touch, nor was she afraid.

"Master Eclipse! Master Eclipse!"

Proxy's yells snapped Juno awake and nearly made her fall out of her bunk. Struggling, she pulled on her usual shirt and pants before opening the door. "What is it this time, Proxy?" she yelled into his face.

Not even fazed by her frustrated outburst, Proxy grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her out of her quarters. "He's awake! He's already awake! I can hardly believe it! It shouldn't be possible but it is!"

_Note to self, check Proxy's personality circuits,_ Juno mentally groaned as she was pulled into the med bay. But her anger vanished when she saw Galen.

In spite of his obvious fatigue, he managed to smile at her through the ventilation mask attached to his face. "Looks like you're going to have to live it down, Juno," he wheezed almost too softly for her to hear. "Proxy already told me what happened."

Kneeling by the bunk, Juno took his hand in hers, "Did he tell you what Kota mentioned?"

"Yes," he answered. "It's okay, Juno. I understand his concern. But I saw a vision when I fought the Emperor. Thousands of years ago, Sith didn't even exist. There were only Jedi, and a small portion of them were elite warriors who studied special skills. When some of them began to use their powers for their own gain, they were branded traitors, and seceded from the Jedi Order. They eventually became the Sith Order, but only because they turned on their masters. They weren't the original Sith. They chose to _abuse_ the Force, rather than use it.

"Unless both orders are united again, the rift between them will continue to cause war after war after war. That's how the Emperor came to power in the first place, and why he ordered the destruction of the Jedi. It's the same argument, the same old grudge all over again."

"But what does that have to do with the Dark Side?" Juno asked.

"Everything!" he exclaimed, coughing slightly. "There is no Dark Side, only the Force, and those who use it or abuse it. That's the difference! Over time, because of the division between the two Orders, the Jedi began to affiliate specific powers and mindsets to the Dark Side, because such powers and mindsets were easier to abuse. The Jedi began rejecting those who took that path and began sowing the seeds of their own destruction. The Emperor has several assassins ready to do his bidding, and who knows how many other rejects are out there, lost without the training they desperately needed."

"So what Kota scened..." Juno began.

"...was only me using a Sith technique to try to speed up my healing as much as possible, though I'm afraid I didn't have much to work with, so I'm still in rather bad condition," Galen finished. "My main point is, Juno, that the Jedi Order isn't the only thing that threatens Palpatine. The revival of the true Sith Order, before the rift occurred, threatens his power even more. He can't afford to have someone uncover the truth like I have.

"The constant wars between the two Orders needs to stop, Juno. The Sith Order needs to change to what it was thousands of years ago. I want to be a part of that change, Juno. I don't just want to see the galaxy free and the Jedi Order restored, but the Sith Order restored so that it can coexist with the others. If I don't start that change, now that I know I can, who will?"

"But you can hardly move!" Juno protested. "How are you supposed to restore the Sith Order and lead a Rebellion?"

"Proxy, show program zero," he said.

"Master? That old thing?" the holodroid asked, confused.

Galen rolled his eyes, "Do it."

Sighing Proxy's from fizzed for a moment before the hologram activated. Juno gasped at what she saw. "That's the same armor from my dream," she said in surprise, turning to Galen. "I saw you wearing that in my last dream."

"Sith Stalker Armor," Galen said. "I think it is time we gave the Emperor something to be truly afraid of. To you Juno, I'll always be Galen Marek. But from now on, I want the rest of the galaxy, especially the Emperor and Vader, to know me by my other name, Darth Starkiller."


	2. A Brighter Hope: Chapter 1

Starkiller's Rebellion

A Brighter Hope

Chapter One

The _Rouge Shadow_ dropped out of hyperspace and instantly cloaked. Inside two figures carefully took in the scene before them.

Juno gritted her teeth, "We're too late."

"I'm not so sure about that," her companion, Galen/Starkiller remarked. He pointed at the Star Destroyer. "Get closer and underneath. Let's see what they've got."

Shrugging, Juno did so, wincing at the sight of the _Tantive VI_'s damage. "Looks extensive. It also seems like their still searching. Can the crew really hold out that long?"

"No, the fighting is over," Starkiller answered. "Vader's on board, and so is the Princess. I can't tell much beyond that, or Vader will know we're here."

"Wait," Juno muttered, looking closer. "One of the escape pods is missing. Imperial gunners would have destroyed it on sight, unless it wasn't carrying any life forms."

Starkiller thought for a moment before saying, "Let's assume, for a moment, that there were no life forms aboard that pod. Why would you jettison it?"

"Something valuable inside," Juno answered, working with his line of thought.

"So lets say that our Princess puts something valuable inside."

"The Death Star Plans. But she said she wanted to recruit General Obi-Wan Kenobi to plan the offensive. So why send it down if it's not going to reach him? Self preservation?"

"No," Starkiller shook his head. "She's smarter than that. She'd make sure someone got the plans to him in case she was captured and couldn't retrieve the plans herself."

"Not to mention that Vader would figure it out and head down there and retrieve them," Juno agreed. Inspiration struck her and she turned toward her partner. "Droids."

Though she couldn't see his face, she could tell when the realization hit Starkiller as well. "Clever," he remarked. "Droids would fit the bill perfectly. They would not register as life forms, so Imperial gunners would think the escape pod was malfunctioning. They would also be able to leave the pod after impact to deliver the plans to General Kenobi." An alarm rang and he started. "Detection?"

"Negative," Juno replied, checking the readouts. "Landing craft. Looks like Vader's on to them as well."

"Land in the outskirts of Mos Eisley and find a cheep room to stay in," Starkiller told her as she powered up and headed down to the planet. "If I can't intercept the droids before the Empire, maybe you can. Once the thugs know those droids are hot, they'll start looking, and flapping their jaws at the local bar."

"Or whatever they've got instead," Juno chuckled. "What about Proxy?"

"That could be a problem," Starkiller mused. "He'd be helpful both keeping guard of the ship and disguising himself as a Stormtrooper to infiltrate their operations."

"I'll go in first," Juno said. "If things get hot, I'll trade him."

They landed without a hiccup, and Juno quickly donned some obscure trader's robes with a hood while Starkiller wrapped strips of cloth around the parts of his armor that were more vulnerable to sand. As they stepped out into the desert planet and prepared to go their separate ways, she quickly turned and placed a quick kiss on his mask.

"For luck. You look more like a Tuskan Raider than a Sith Master," she remarked.

Beneath his helmet, Galen Marek smiled. Turning towards a small swoop bike they had pulled out of the cargo hold, he climbed on and hit the throttle, roaring off into the desert.


	3. A Brighter Hope: Chapter 2

Starkiller's Rebellion

AN: I could still use a beta reader/co-author on this.

A Brighter Hope

Chapter 2

"You'd think they'd be a little bit nicer," Starkiller muttered to himself as he picked himself up off the rocks. His swoop lay in shambles behind him, a result of a well aimed blaster rifle. The war cries of the Tuskan Raider's echoed through the canyon. Knowing what it was that they wanted, he walked over to the wreckage of his bike and pulled his supply pack away from the flames. Holding it up so they would see, he tossed it down in front of him. Sitting down and crossing his legs, he waited.

He didn't have to wait long. First one came, then three more, followed by most of the rest. They held their grafi sticks at the ready, but Starkiller made no sudden moves. For all they knew, he could have been asleep. They slowly formed a circle around him and one of their own, whose red cloths betrayed his status and mechanical hand betrayed his knowledge.

"Do you speak, Offworlder?" the Tuskan leader asked in a challenging tone.

Starkiller let the Force flow through him, listening to what it told him about this negotiator before answering, "I speak as well as you do, A'shard Hett."

The Tuskans hissed and barked. Calling their leader by his true name was an insult of the highest form. Starkiller knew this, but he was more concerned by what he felt within their leader. A darkness that was all too familiar.

_Just like the Emperor_, he thought.

"What do the last of the Jedi want of me?" Hett demanded.

"What makes you think I am a Jedi?" Starkiller asked back.

"How else could you possibly know my name?"

"The Force," Starkiller answered, finally standing. "It is my ally, and through it, I know everything about your past. But I also sense your future. If you continue down the path you have chosen, you will become my enemy. The Force within you mimics that of the Emperor. It is corruption, a weed that must be removed, or the entire field is wasted."

"Who are you to judge me?" Hett spat in rage.

"Darth Starkiller, Grand Master of the Sith Order, the _true _Sith Order," he replied. "I can sense your intentions, and your desire to learn the secrets of the Sith places you under my jurisdiction. You can either heed my warning, or you can die."

"Liar!" Hett yelled. "You are a Jedi sent here to destroy me!" He then let out a series of yells that sent the rest of the Tuskans into a frenzy.

_Order them to kill me? Nice move,_ Starkiller thought sarcastically as he activated his lightsaber. The first two Tuskans to move were cut down with mindless efficiency. He let out a wave in the Force to throw the others back, leaving only him and Hett standing. "One last chance. Don't make me destroy you," Starkiller warned.

With a yell, Hett surged forward, swinging his activated blade and cutting off Starkiller's head. He laughed in triumph as his opponent crumpled into a bloody mess. His laughter was cut short as the body at his feet disappeared and a blood red blade impaled his heart from behind.

"Your hatred clouds your vision," Starkiller said, standing behind Hett. He deactivated his blade, letting Hett's lifeless body crumple as he turned away from the impromptu camp site. "What a waste," he muttered.

The Tuskan Raiders stayed where they were. Their leader had been felled, and Starkiller was no longer their concern. Pulling out a holomap, Starkiller studied it carefully. Without his swoop bike or his surrendered supplies, he needed to head on foot to the nearest moisture farm for aid. Credits liberated from his last mark, one of the Emperor's most trusted Generals from the Clone Wars, would probably be enough to buy any swoop the nearest farmer owned. Closing down the map, he turned and headed towards Lars Homestead. If he kept it up all night, he would be there by morning.


End file.
